


Giggles and Games

by Poppyclaus2



Series: Jason Grace’s Vampire Desires (Jercy) [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, No idea just read it, Teasing!Percy, dominant!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppyclaus2/pseuds/Poppyclaus2
Summary: Message: If you’ve come across this and want to read it but haven’t read the previous works in this series then read them. IT MAKES SENSE.Jason was going insane. That was a well-known fact. Percy just had to make him crazier. Fortunately, the day ended perfect for the both of them.





	Giggles and Games

The race consisted of teasing and very much appreciated sights. It all became too much for Jason. The blue-eyed vampire slammed the other into a tree.

”Oh, you wanna play rough now?” Percy giggled.

This vampire drove him  _insane_.

The dark-haired vampire displayed himself perfectly for Jason.

The new-born huffed and growled.

The grown knew exactly what he was doing to the other. It was more than a game to him. However, he did very much like teasing Jason.

Said vampire kept the giggling one in place.

”Who would have known you get all submissive?”

Percy shrugged and threw an arm behind Jason’s neck, “One of my special gifts.”

To try to lure Jason in even more, he spread his legs a little wider and bared his neck. 

Jason threw his head back, “I want you so bad!”

Percy leaned in to steal a kiss and then bit his bottom lip.

”What’s stopping you?”


End file.
